Holding onto You
by twilightisawesome2
Summary: After Go Mi Nam comes back, Go Mi Nyu has left the band in tears, especially Tae Kyung. Will the band make one of their most important concerts a disaster? Please review! :D and i am a fail at summaries


It's been six years since Tae Kyung last saw Go Mi Nyu. Every day he thought about calling her, but threw his phone down after dialing her number. He knew it was no use. She had promised him that she would disappear from his life after her brother came back. Ever since that day she left, nothing was ever the same as before. Jeremy joked around as usual, but there was no light in his eyes. Shin Woo was still kind and caring, but there was no purpose behind his actions. Tae Kyung could care less about everything else besides missing Go Mi Nyu and wishing she was here, right next to him. He missed the way she use to smile at him, her pig nose, her constant questions and random comments. But what he missed about her the most was when she always comforted him. She was the reason he had kept his temper down. After she had left, there was nothing to quench the fire.

"Hyung," Jeremy called from outside his door, "It's time for breakfast. Go Mi Nam cooked it."

At the sound of the name, he jumped up, and then slowly sat back down. Tae Kyung had not forgotten that her name was Go Mi Nyu, but the name Go Mi Nam was what he was use to calling her. Sometimes he forgot that Go Mi Nam was a guy.

"I'm not hungry," he snapped, swirling his chair around and went back to writing his music.

He heard Jeremy say something under his breath and walk away.

"Go Mi Nyu," he said to himself, crossing his arms and sighing deeply, "Are you really leaving me forever?"

"Hey," Go Mi Nam's voice shouted, "Get out here and eat my food. I worked hard to cook it and if you don't eat it willingly, I'm going to stuff it down your throat."

Tae Kyung stuck his lips out and twisted it from side to side. He didn't want to eat, but getting on Go Mi Nam's bad side was something he did not want to do. "Fine, I'll be out there in a couple minutes."

Go Mi Nam gave a satisfied grunt and stomped out of the hall.

Tae Kyung stood up and walked over to the desk where he kept the signature he made for Go Mi Nyu when she had asked for one. He remembered her showing him the one Shin Woo had made her, and how he had felt hurt. After crumpling up the paper and throwing it in the trash can, he had taken it back out and hid it from her.

"Look who decided to join us," Manager Ma said, smiling at Tae Kyung as he emerged down the stairs, his hair tied up and his clothes loosely hanging around his body. "How'd you sleep?"

"Good," he replied stiffly, heading into the fridge and getting out a cold bottle of water.

"Aye, Tae Kyung," Manager Ma sighed, getting up and grabbing a bottle of water for him as well, "You need to lighten up. You have a concert coming up tonight. It's going to be one of the biggest audiences we've had!"

Tae Kyung didn't reply. _There's only one fan I need to see right now._

"Eat. My. Food," Go Mi Name reminded him, slamming a bowl of rice in front of him.

"I don't eat in the morning," he said, pushing the rice away from him.

Go Mi Nam pushed the rice towards him again. "You will today. Now EAT."

He said it was such ferociousness that Tae Kyung was scared to anger him any further. He grabbed the rice reluctantly and reached for the fish.

Satisfied, Go Mi Nam eased back into his seat and started to gulp down chicken wings.

Shin Woo looked at Tae Kyung and back down. Even he could tell that Tae Kyung was still thinking about Go Mi Nyu. Shin Woo had accepted that she had rejected him for another man, but there was nothing he could do about it. After all these years, his wounds still hadn't healed. He missed her as well, along with Jeremy. She had served as an inspiration for all of them.

"Hey guys!" Manager Ma said, running his hand through his tousled hair. "I know you guys all miss her, I do as well. But we need to get our act up. President Ahn is counting on us to make this a concert they've never seen before."

Tae Kyung had had enough. There was no way that he was going to listen to a person whom he had brought into his life and tore him in half by sending her away. He got up and walked up the stairs, hiding his face from everyone.

"What's with him?" Go Mi Nam asked, a piece of squid hanging out the side of his mouth.

Everyone just shook his head at him and continued to eat.

"Stupid Manager Ma," Tae Kyung growled when he slammed his door closed, "Telling me to forget about her when he was the one who brought that stupid Pig-Rabbit into my life. Ugh, I can't think right now. I need to take a shower."

The warm water soothed some of his pain for a while, but it could not erase his memories of her.

"Hey, Hyung!" Jeremy's childish voice shouted from his room, "We're leaving in 20 minutes for dress rehearsal and the concert starts 6 hours after that."

He nodded to himself and buried his face deeper into the water. When was he going to stop going about Go Mi Nyu?

"Jeremy," Shin Woo's soft voice said, "It's time for us to go."

"Is Tae Kyung ready?" he asked, blowing a strand of blonde hair away from his face.

"He said that he will drive there himself," he replied, gesturing for Jeremy to get into the car.

Jeremy pouted and sat next to Go Mi Nam in the van. Shin Woo climbed in next, suddenly freezing. His body refused to respond, and something inside him clicked off. His eyes turned wide, and then suddenly turned back to normal. What had just happened he didn't know. But he had a feeling that somebody was watching him.

"Shin Woo?" Jeremy's voice brought him out of his trance.

He smiled reassuringly and climbed inside. "I thought I forgot something."

"Where's Tae Kyung?" Manager Ma demanded, looking around with a crazed expression on his face, "He wasn't here during dress rehearsal and he isn't picking up his phone. Without our lead singer this is no show! The concert starts in an hour!"

"Calm down, Manager Ma," Shin Woo said, setting his guitar against the wall, "I'm sure we'll find him."

"What happened?" Go Mi Nam asked, knocking on Shin Woo's door, "Is Tae Kyung not here yet?"

"No, it seems," Shin Woo answered for Manager Ma, who passed out on the floor, "he'll get back up by himself. Did Tae Kyung call you, by any chance?"

Go Mi Nam reached into his pocket and flipped open his phone. "Does he even have my number?"

Shin Woo sighed and waved his question away. "Jeremy, what about you?"

"Mmm nope," he said, frowning, "Do you think Tae Kyung would ditch the concert?"

"It doesn't seem like him," Go Mi Nam said, suddenly receiving a text and smiling after he read it. "But Yoo He Yi's coming!"

Both of them ignored his outburst and continued to ask anyone if they'd seen Tae Kyung. Everyone shook their head until they came up to President Ahn. He raised his eyebrows and his eyes grew wide. "There's no way he'll be ready in time. Can any of you sing the song?"

"None of know the song, except for…" Jeremy trailed off, biting his lip.

"Go Mi Nyu," Shin Woo finished for him.

"Is she in town, Go Mi Nam?" President Ahn asked him, brushing a makeup woman away.

"I don't know," he said, scratching his head, "She said she didn't want to bother me while I was this busy so she's never given me any update. But she should be around here, unless she got eaten by an elephant in Africa."

"We're dead," President Ahn exclaimed. The timer in his room started to ring and he grimaced. "Just try your best out there. Don't worry about the words, just play your notes."

"President Ahn," A deep and smooth voice said from behind them.

"TAE KYUNG!" Manager Ma screamed, grabbing his arm and pushing him towards the dressing room, "Explain to us why you're late later. We don't have time. It'll take around an hour to get the makeup on you and get you dressed. You didn't come to rehearsal so you'll need to warm up. Around an hour and a half, I would guess. President Ahn, when does the performance start?"

"Right now," he said, massaging the bridge of his nose, "Jeremy and Shin Woo, just go out there and do your best."

"Tae Kyung!" Manager Ma chastised, calling one of the workers to get him some water, "Where were you?"

He didn't say anything. Right before he got ready to leave after his shower, he was about to head to the rehearsal but he just couldn't. Instead, he went and visited the places where he and Go Mi Nyu had been together. He stayed there for a while, forgetting that he was supposed to come and do a concert, but he didn't care. At that moment where he just relaxed and thought about Go Mi Nyu, everything just slowed down. He was more peaceful, less cranky, and a lot better at smiling. After checking his phone and finding 23 missed calls, though, he forgot what he was doing and rushed back here. "Sorry, Manager Ma, but something came up."

"A.. A.. A.!" the crowd chanted as Shin Woo and Jeremy smiled and waved while Go Mi Nam nodded and smirked. They were nervous and worried that they had disappointed their fans by not having Tae Kyung here.

"Hello, everybody," Shin Woo said, smiling, which caused a lot of girls to scream and squeal, "I'm glad to see that a lot of you guys came. Sadly, Tae Kyung won't be here for the first couple of songs. But I promise you he will come out."

They could hear the disappointment in their tone, but they stilled cheered and screamed.

After giving a nod to Jeremy, they started to play Tae Kyung's opening song, What Should I Do. The piano started off, letting the audience quiet down and enjoy the music. The guitar blended into the sweet melody of the piano, and together they sang a duet. Shin Woo and Jeremy prepared to hum the tune, but found that they didn't need to. A soft, feminine voice swept throughout the room.

_When I let you go one step further,_

_My eyes overflow with tears_

_When you walk one step further_

_More tears are falling_

Shin Woo looked around for the source of the voice. This voice sounded so familiar, as if he'd heard it in a CD or something. Slowly, a small, thin figure emerged out of the crowd, her eyes closed. Her long, wavy brown hair fell to her waist. Jeremy squinted at the figure, not recognizing who it was at first. But Go Mi Nam knew better. After all, he had lived with her for a long time.

"Go Mi Nyu," he whispered to Shino Woo and Jeremy. They both stared at him and then back at the girl. It wasn't until she was near the stage that they broke into smiles and began to play more confidently.

Tae Kyung was just getting into his costume when he heard a girl's voice singing his song. He froze his jacket half on. Then he sprinted towards the stage door and threw it open, unable to believe this voice had come to his performance. His heart was racing, his chest rising up and down rapidly. He studied the crowd until the spotlight had touched her and he stared at her.

_What should I do? _

_What should I do?_

_You're leaving_

_What should I do? _

_What should I do? _

_You are leaving me_

_I love you_

_I love you_

_I cry out to you_

_But you can't hear me because_

_I am only shouting in my heart._

Go Mi Nyu finished off the song, the audience confused. But after a second they let out a loud scream and applauded her performance. Even if this wasn't what they planned, Go Mi Nam nodded and smiled like they had known she would come.

"Give it up for our guest performer, Go Mi Nyu!" Jeremy shouted into the microphone. Go Mi Nyu bit her lip and smiled shyly.

"Go Mi Nyu," Tae Kyung whispered, walking out onto the stage without knowing it. His eyes were only focused on her. She hadn't changed much these years. Her face was still the cute and sweet face he knew, it was just her hair that had changed.

"Hyung-nim," she said, staring wide-eyed at him. She had promised herself that she wouldn't see him after she left, but when her brother had called and asked her to sing one song, she couldn't stop herself if it meant being close to Tae Kyung once more. But she knew that once she saw him again, it would be hard to separate.

He glared at her, and Go Mi Nyu shrank back. His eyes were furious, and he was scowling at her. Bracing herself for a punch, she closed her eyes and stiffened. But instead of striking at her, he grabbed her shoulders and pulled her towards him. His arms wrapped around her waist and he crushed her against his chest.

Shin Woo looked down as thousands of fan girls screamed with surprise. Pain rippled throughout his body. After six years, he hadn't been able to get over her. She was the only girl that had only made his heart beat faster just by being near him. Jeremy smiled at them, though his smile was a sad one. Even if he hadn't loved her the way he did before, he still had feelings for her. No amount of time could take that away.

"Go Mi Nyu," Tae Kyung said, smiling as she wrapped her arms around his waist as well, "Don't ever leave again. I love you, and I can't bear it if you leave me again."

Tears dripped out of her eyes and down her cheeks. "I loved you after all these years, and now you realized it?"

Tae Kyung held her tighter and stroked her hair. "I'm so sorry I didn't realize it sooner. Learning to love was one of the hardest things I've had to overcome. But you helped me through it. Thank you so much."

He pulled back and stared at her large, brown eyes. Without planning to do it, he leaned in and gently pressed his lips against hers. Go Mi Nyu's eyes widened, but soon she closed them and returned the gesture.

It was as if time slowed down to Shin Woo. He couldn't hear the screams; all he could think about was how he had lost the girl he loved. But if it made her happy, he would step back and watch her smile every day. That would be enough. Jeremy smiled for them, envying Tae Kyung. Jeremy would find someone else someday. Maybe somebody who wouldn't crush his heart.

After long hours of saying hello and apologizing for her sudden departure, Tae Kyung finally had Go Mi Nyu to himself.

"So," he said, walking by her side, "Did you find anyone else besides me?"

"Hyung-nim, are you jealous?" she teased, reaching up on her toes and kissing him on the cheek.

"Don't leave me again," he begged, holding tightly on her hand.

"I won't."

* * *

><p>Btw I don't own You're Beautiful (:<p>

So what did you guys think? I don't intend to right more, but if you guys want, I can write a fanfic about Shin Woo and Go Mi Nyu or Jeremy :D I've been rooting for either Tae Kyung or Shin Woo. Jeremy's really cute though so I occasionally get distracted by him .

Please review! :D Tell me if you want another chapter, or if you want a fanfic about other characters. Leave their names and I will get right to it. (: Thanks for reading!"


End file.
